random short shorts about Maximum Ride
by Lexisrush
Summary: Random short shorts i wrote when i was reaaaaaly bored:  fics inclueding:  Lexis vs. me  the real me , Angel and Fang having the 'TALK', Interview with a bird kid, Edward meets Fang


**Random short shorts I did when I was totally bored. . .**

**Okay so you get the idea, I'm easily bored and then just write stupid OOC things, Teehee. And thank you for all the reviews guys, it's great to know someone's reading this and surviving. So I'm going to respond, my first ever respond thingies to people on this Fan fiction thing.**

**Thank you firstly for the reviews**

**Thank you ****Erica 126****, nice hearing from you, hehe and Angel in my mind is just well evil, but I like her like that, lolz.**

**Sorry ****CrazyNerdyFangirl****, saw it like I said, hehe I feel imbarised for that blooper it was a big one, and thank you for reading, I'll try and use your advise but not yet, I'm not long enough at an internet café to do it right now, but thank you.**

**Duckiesrock****, thank you for reading, I didn't like the one where he left too, but it was pretty bad when he died, but thank you again.**

**Okey that was everyone!**

**Okay I know the characters were sorta OOC (I finally discovered what that meant, yay me!) but yeah I'm not that good in capturing JP's grand vision, I'm much better with my own creations, also I was almost asleep when I wrote the things so hehe you get it, and oeps I saw the little time laps thing, thanks for pointing it out, my bad (But I'm going to leave it like that if it's okay with you guys, frankly I don't know how to change it and it'll show growth when my first attempts are little screwy and my later ones are better.), so here is a few short shorts I had on my profile I just wanted to add anyway, the first is one with my own creation Lexis Rush (not my real name) and me, she's a bird kid, the others are MR inspired and the last one is a cross over that's totally OOC, the second one and third one is also OOC but really random. Enjoy!**

**Lexis vs. me (the real me)**

Me: so, how's live treating you?

*Lexis glairs at me menacingly*

Lex: I don't know, you tell me, first you let me get sick, snot evacuations in the air at a reasonable speed is not pleasurable, and then an Eraser attack, a freaking ERASER ATTACK, do you hate me!

Me: Its part of the story, suck it up and DEAL WITH IT!

Lex: o_O

Me: What? You're supposed to be a super tough bird kid?

Lex: I hate you. . .

Me: I created you, you can't hate me.

Lex: ever read Maximum Ride *looks at me with a smirk* didya know 'bout a little flaw in us bird kids, we sorta have minds of our own.

Me: you wouldn't, you need me.

Lex: See ya! *Flies off with my memory stick, with my stories and blog stuff on it*

Me: B-but I created you . . . T_\\

**Angel and Fang having the 'TALK'**

Fang: Angel . . . Amm I have to talk to you about something. . .

Angel is thinking, _Oh no, he's going to have the TALK with me, better act natural._

*Angel smiles at Fang*

Fang: you know when a boy and girl . . . really like each other . . .

Angel: Oh no, Max is PREGNANT!

*Fang tries to shush Angel, the rest of the flock looks at him, Max is somewhere searching for cookies*

Fang: NO, that's not . . . NO, I wasn't talking about that!

*Gazzy comes closer*

Gazzy: so she_ is_ pregnant?

*Fang's turning bright red, now he's trying to shush the siblings*

Fang: NO, that's not what I meant!

Nudge: Fang and Max went up the hill to fetch a pail of water, we don't know what they did up there but. . .

*Fang swiftly covers Nudge's mouth, Max is on her way towards the group, not knowing what is going on, she's chomping down on a choc chip cookie*

Iggy: Wow, you never told us you were PREGNANT Max! *trying to hold back a laugh*

*Max's eyes grow big*

Max: I'm WHAT? *Max yells and almost chokes on her cookie*

*Fang is beyond embarrassment*

Angel: Fang thinks you're PREGNANT and that you're going to move to Guatemala and have your baby there and start an orphanage for baby monkeys!

*Angel smiles innocently as Max chases after Fang who ran off screaming like a little girl*

Angel: And that my dear Flock is how you avoid the 'TALK'!

**Interview with the a bird kid**

Nudge: So Max, did you cool off yet? From the whole 'kill Fang' thing, now that you know it was all just a joke, the whole pregnant thing?

Max: Yeah, I didn't even hit Fang so hard this time, good thing Gazzy came clean with the whole Angel making it up thing.

*Max and Nudge laugh*

*Reporter shows up*

Reporter: So Max, is it true that you and Fang are expecting your first chick and moving to Guatemala?

*Max is totally shocked by the sudden appearance of the Reporter*

Max: NOOO! Where did you hear THAT?

Reporter: Inside source, and is it true Fang left you for a read head?

*Max is fuming*

Max: What, NO? Where did you hear this?  
>Reporter: Is Fang going to marry her and move to Guatemala?<p>

Max: No, why is everyone talking about Guatemala?

Reporter: Why do you hate Red heads and Guatemala Max?

Max: I DON'T HATE GUATEMALA!

**Edward meets Fang**

Edward: So your name is really _Fang_?

Fang: Yes.

Edward: And you can _fly_?

Fang: Yup.

Edward: And your girlfriend has wings and can fly too?

Fang: Yea.

Edward: you know I can read your mind right?

Fang: Yup.

Edward: You don't talk much do you?

Fang: sure, whatever.

Edward: you're not even listing to me, are you?

Fang: thought you could read my mind.

*(-_-') Edward stands up defeated*

Edward: I'm going to talk to Nudge now.

Fang: You do that, sparkle butt. (^v\\)

**Hope you liked it, my attempt at total randomness born out of insomnia and boredom. I wonder how a super hero Maximum Ride version would be . . . hmm. Ideas for names and catchphrases please?**

**Nudge-Motor-mouth Magnet girl?**

**Iggy-Daredevil?**

**Gazzy-The human Fart, **_**Fartulance**_**, Fart boy, the Gasman**

**Fang- ?**

**Max-Maximum Ride (Why mess with a great name?)**

**Angel-Devil girl . . . Hehe**

**Any ideas would be cool, even just for laughs.**


End file.
